lunipenguinfandomcom-20200213-history
Luni's Blog
Luni's Blog '''or '''Luni's Blogga resembles a blog about personal life. The blog has revealed things like the Drunken Poet not serving alcohol, Usanda being a salamander, and the Mighty Mask's YouTube channel. It also reveals that Luni has actually attempted HTML, and the northern part of Arka Land, Kiziki, which is the maker of Kiziki Fried Chicken. Plot On February 28th, Luni celebrates the final day of summer. He has his Best Friend Sundae with Seel, the Mighty Mask chains him up to a wall and pelts him with apples, and he experiments with a text-to-speech program on his computer. He also gets KFC (Kiziki Fried Chicken) and expects Usanda to clean up Seel's puke. On March 1, Luni feels welcomed to the season of Autumn, and sees Leafy Tree had turned red because of the season. He also gets info from a psychic booth saying he will be flying a hang-glider with jet rockets. On March 2, Luni rents the Mighty Mask's DVD of the movie 2012, and believes to have found out how to spell blue correctly because it came out on Blu-Ray. On March 6, Luni records flash flooding in Arka Land, covering things with snow and blowing harsh south winds. He says it reminds him of the movie The Day After Tomorrow. On March 10, Luni's head hurts, and he falls over badly while typing. He has a good nap and goes down to the Drunken Poet to find out how many pixels there are on a screen. On March 13, Luni feels better, and prepares for the Easter Parade on April 2. He also recalls that the fortune telling was correct. On March 20, Luni says his float is unfinished, and goes down to Cocoa's Restaurant, where they are selling chicken strips, shipped from the Kiziki Farm. On March 29, the Easter Parade is coming in 4 days, and explains the cycle of the moon, and says he is done designing his float for the parade. On April 8, Luni reveals his song "Why I'm So Fat", and gets puzzled over his weight of 46 kilograms, and other weight of other characters. On April 13, Luni has finished recording "Why I'm So Fat", and has thrown the 8-track cartridge he recorded it on in the closet. He also is puzzled about how his camera manual is in French, and correctly states Coulomb's law. On April 21, Luni gets terrorized by a hungry jaguar, which ends up taking a tapir. Luni explains the migration of the jaguars in Arka Land, and how predator and prey contest continues. On April 25, Luni finds out that the day before was ANZAC Day, and wants to know more about the origin of the ANZAC cookie than the soldiers. He also finds a weird application called A2762.exe on his computer. On May 1, Luni says that he celebrates the first day of May with May Biscuits, and reveals the history of the Go-Go company, starting in 1936 with the Humdinger Telegram. On May 10, Luni finds out that May 28 will end his blog, and releases "Why I'm So Fat". He then reveals that the blog was to find out how he lives. On May 14, Luni recalls how he messed up at the funfair, and recalls earthquakes of Arka Land's, a 7.2 being the most recent major earthquake about forty years ago. He also decides to do something about his desktop background. On May 18, Luni and all the others have caught a cold, and Luni also says he's an expert on cleaning, since he has cleaned Seel's blood, bile, and mucus off many things before. He also discusses how the Bible passages Proverbs 15:21 has nothing to do with him, although Usanda says it does. Trivia *Kiziki Fried Chicken is a parody of Kentucky Fried Chicken, founded by Colonel Sanders. *Leafy Tree turning red is based on the fact that in autumn, or fall, leaves usually go brown-red and fall to the ground. *''2012 ''is a disaster movie by Roland Emmerich based on the Mayan prophecy of the year. The Mighty Mask appears to put this movie in his favourite movies section in his YouTube channel. His other favourites both also star Woody Harrelson. *Blu-Ray is a format of disc that produces high-definition video and is ment to supersede the standard DVD format. *Luni says the psychic booth was right, and it can be seen happening here. *Luni describes exactly what he does in the Easter Parade, and the design of his float. It seems that it came true in the Easter cartoon. *Luni correctly states Coulomb's law, a law of physics describing the electrostatic interaction between electrically charged particles. Oddly enough, Charles-Augustin de Coulomb was French, maybe explaining why Luni thought the law explained why the camera was in French. *The French statement "Allez dans le menu sélectionnez Légendes" means "Go to the menu and select Captions." *A tapir is a large pig-shaped mammal with a short trunk for a nose, inhabiting South and Central America, and Southeast Asia. They are one of a jaguar's favourite foods. External links View Luni's Blogga